


Love and the Alcohol that Feeds It

by gotatheory



Series: Tastes Like You Only Sweeter Verse [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Inspired by OQ, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: Tastes Like You Only Sweeter verse. Robin, Regina, and Nottingham have a night of drunken debauchery. For Inspired by OQ.





	Love and the Alcohol that Feeds It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some absolutely amazing stick figure art Lisa drew for me.

They’re drunk. Not so much that they were incapacitated or couldn’t consent to the activities going on, but drunk enough that it takes a little more to make Regina come. Drunk enough that Robin and Keith see this as a challenge, not a deterrent. A challenge they’re doing exceedingly well at, to be honest, as Keith works between her legs to bring her to orgasm again. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been doing this, the two of them making her come and come, but she’s well on her way to her fourth orgasm of the night.

It’s not the best oral she’s ever had — from either of them — but it’s working, the sloppy movements of Keith’s tongue on her clit pushing her closer to the edge. Robin is helping, too, his mouth at her ear, whispering delicious, naughty things as his hand teases her breasts.

“Oh, fuck, right there,” she whines, her head digging into the pillow beneath her as she fists her hair, the pleasure strangely sharp and dulled at the same time. It’s as if her senses take an extra moment to register every touch, meaning that by the time Keith has licked in a certain way or Robin’s nimble fingers pluck her nipple, they’ve already moved on to something else by the time the sensation sparks through her.

It’s frustrating and delightful at the same time, everything feeling so on edge but so removed, and Regina whimpers and writhes.

“Mmm, you like that, babe?” Robin mutters into her ear, nipping at her earlobe, trailing down her neck. She arches, gasping, and he takes that as his answer, if his little chuckle is any indication. “Yeah, you do. You like his mouth, the way he eats you. It’s good, _he’s_ so good, isn’t he?”

“Mm _hmm_!” Regina’s eyes squeeze shut as Keith sucks, her breath rushing out of her, and Robin’s nibbling at her pulse now, tongue laving over the bite. Fuck, she loves that, loves everything right now, the way she feels like she’s swimming in pleasure. “Oh God, yes.”

“Are you going to come? Hmm, love? Gonna come on his tongue, on his fingers in your pussy just right? Hitting that spot inside you?”

This isn’t fair, really, the way they’ve ganged up on her. Even with the alcohol in her system, making it more difficult to reach that peak, this is too hot. Keith is really putting his all into it now, two fingers inside of her just like Robin narrates, curling until she spasms at the brush against her G-spot, and his mouth pulls at her clit, tongue flicking over it as he sucks.

“Yes, yes, yesyes _yes_!” She’s _loud_ , she knows it, three orgasms and hurtling toward a fourth one and alcohol loosening her tongue will do that. Hopefully their neighbors are enjoying their late night sex marathon, not that Regina is paying them any thought as finally, _finally_ she falls over the edge once more, her belly scrunching up as she comes hard. “Oh _fuck_!”

“Love it when you come, gorgeous,” Robin moans, capturing her mouth in a kiss that she’s too breathless to maintain.

Keith moves up, she feels him shifting until he’s over her, and her eyes are still closed, fireworks still popping behind her lids, the aftershocks of her orgasm pleasantly tingling underneath her skin, but she hears his lips meeting Robin’s, and fuck. That thought alone, of Robin tasting her on Keith’s mouth (and they’ve done this all night, trading spots, kissing each other once she’s come, so it’s nothing new but it’s still just as hot) has her shivering with arousal again.

She opens her eyes as the bed moves as Robin and Keith clamber around, and her boyfriend settles between her legs, grinning wolfishly up at her. Fuck, she’s not sure she can survive much more of this, even as she tilts her hips up, enticing Robin to dive right in.

“Oh, do you want more, my love?” he teases, leaning down and barely brushing the tip of his tongue against her, and she hates when he does this. When he knows how riled up she is, how badly she does want more, and he’s in the mood to taunt her.

“Robin,” she whines, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair, “eat me out.”

Fortunately, he’s not in that much of a teasing mood, because he follows her command (okay, it was probably more of a plea, what with the whining) promptly, bending his head and drawing his tongue more deliberately over her.

A strangled moan explodes out of her, her neck arching as she twitches, so sensitive now, not even the alcohol is dulling the experience anymore. “Fuck, Robin — mmph!” she gasps, Keith kissing her, and she moans into his mouth. He tastes like her, and Robin, and whiskey.

He leaves her too soon, she wants more, so much more, but Robin is still between her thighs, three fingers working their way slowly inside of her, so she focuses on that. On the way he works her open, and his tongue presses just right against her clit, and how he mutters against her, “So fucking wet, Regina, God.”

Regina almost laughs, except her breath catches as she suddenly becomes aware that Keith is digging through the nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. He moves behind Robin, touching his hip, and Robin lifts his head to look back at him.

“Well, hello,” he says, and Regina can’t even be upset that he’s pulling his fingers out when she knows what’s about to happen. Robin adjusts, hiking her thighs up a bit higher, her legs more over his shoulders now as he positions himself so Keith has easier access — oh God — to his ass.

She probably shouldn’t find that so hot. The thought that Keith is about to, quite literally, fuck her boyfriend. It’s fetishizing probably, but it makes her wet (wetter, rather) to think about Robin being fucked while he eats her out. Or while he fucks her.

Nonetheless, she watches as best she can as Keith lubes up his dick, as he gathers more on his fingers and then spreads it over Robin's hole. He takes a minute, and Robin pauses in his ministrations to say, “You don't have to be delicate, Keith. Fuck me already.”

It's Regina who moans, a soft little thing as her arousal spikes, and God above, she needs to come again. Desperately, as if those four other orgasms didn't matter.

But Robin isn't focusing on her at the moment, he’s moaning as Keith grips one of his hips, the other holding his dick as he moves forward, pressing in slowly. Robin mutters a quiet, “Oh, yeah,” and Regina closes her eyes, trying to imagine what Robin might be feeling.

The next thing _she_ feels is Robin’s lips settling on her clit, gentle brushes of his tongue. It's almost a tease, certainly isn't the pressure or speed she needs to get her off, but she knows he's just trying to maintain her edge as Keith fucks into him.

She can feel it, the way Robin moves back as Keith retreats and then how he surges forward as Keith thrusts back in, steady at first, but gaining in speed and power, varying it up a bit until Robin releases a moan sharp enough Regina thinks she could come from it alone.

“There?” Keith asks, pulling back and thrusting again, and oh God, that moan again. Regina can't contain her own noise of pleasure, desire.

“Please,” she whispers to no one, but she is _dying_.

Speaking seems to have brought Robin back to his senses a bit, as he brings his mouth back to her, his tongue dragging through her wetness (so wet, so so fucking wet) and plunging inside of her. It's not what she needs to come, she needs it on her clit, and maybe those three fingers inside her again, stretching her just like she likes.

But this is good, so fucking good, she's shouting again already as Robin fucks her with his tongue, and she can still feel Keith fucking him, the rhythm moving the bed with each powerful thrust. Her hands fist in the sheets (bunched beneath her, completely pulled off the bed and haphazard from all the writhing she’s been doing) and then one reaches for Robin, gripping his hair while the other hand fists in her own hair.

“Fuck me, please, fuck oh fuck _fuck me_ pleasepleaseplease,” she babbles, incoherent as _finally_ Robin slides his tongue out, groans falling from his lips in time to the thrusts inside him, and oh yes, there are his fingers, two pushing inside of her, pulling out and pushing back in with a third. It takes a few test thrusts, trying depths and angles until he curls them just right to hit that spot inside of her. But then he's got it and he doesn't let up, brushing against it on every stroke. His tongue wraps around her clit, his mouth following, and he sucks—

Regina _screams_.

There's a ringing in her ears, the dull awareness of her heart pounding in her chest, and the tidal wave of pleasure pulling her under, her voice leaving her as every muscle tenses and relaxes, her body wracked by spasms.

“Oh God,” she moans once she gets her voice back, her toes still clenched. “Oh _God_ ,” again, a delirious moan escaping her because Robin hasn't stopped, he's slowed, but he's still eating her, still thrusting those fingers to the speed of Keith fucking him, and she can't. She cannot come again, she won't make it, she will die.

She tugs at Robin's hair, except she can barely move, her limbs trembling with residual pleasure. He seems to know, though, releasing her clit and leaving his fingers buried deep, unmoving. Or maybe he's distracted, as his moans have gotten louder, more frequent, words of encouragement peppered throughout.

Regina clenches around his fingers, just managing to open her eyes and watching as Keith bends over Robin, kissing his shoulders, wrapping his arms underneath him. Robin groans, a deep and throaty “guh!” escaping him, and Regina hears the slick sound of Keith’s hand moving over Robin’s cock. She hums in her throat, encouraging, her eyes locked on Robin as he groans again, again, Keith thrusting hard, deep, and this time when Robin moans, it’s a rushed, gasping, “Oh _fuck_!” as he shivers and comes in Keith’s hand.

Keith isn’t faring much better, his own grunts and gasps echoing in the room, thrusting erratically until his own orgasmic moan escapes him, and his hips slowly still.

No one moves for a moment, catching their breath. Robin makes the first move, slowly sliding his fingers outside of Regina’s (still clenching, God the aftershocks…) heat, cupping her gently as he gently kisses his way up her sternum. “You good, gorgeous?” he murmurs, lips at her chin before she tilts her own head down.

“Uh-huh,” she moans, unable to say much more than that. Her head swims, the room spinning pleasantly (for now; she doubts she’d think the same later). She feels off-kilter, out of her body, and she’s only distantly aware of Robin holding her or Keith pulling out of Robin and collapsing next to him on the bed. “Wha’ time is’t?” she slurs, somehow convincing her jelly-like muscles to roll her over so that her head can rest on Robin’s chest.

Keith grunts, shifting enough to look at his phone on the nightstand. “Almost 4AM.”

“Fuck!” she groans, trying to burrow further into Robin. “I have class in four hours.”

Robin barks a laugh. “Yeah, _that’s_ going to happen.”

“It’s Dr. Gold’s class.”

“Why do you even have a Friday morning class like some sort of freshman?” Keith grumbles.

Regina’s only response is a despairing moan.

“I’m sure you can borrow notes from someone,” Robin murmurs to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m never drinking again,” she whines, ignoring the way the two men laugh at her. Her eyes refuse to stay open any longer, and she’s not even aware of her phone alarm going off several hours later.


End file.
